Miss Death Eyes
by Annika5825
Summary: Charter Bane is a detective. She saves lives. Has saved lives. She's the good guy and she catches bad guys. Until Light Yagami. Charter would never admit it, but Light, Kira is the greater good. Kira's methods aren't the best but he's killing bad guys. Does that make him good? In the end, does it matter? Because Charter has talents of her own and being bad never felt this good.


**Hello !**

 **You, yes you, reading this on your laptop or phone or iPad or whatever kids use these days (jk I'm one of "these kids") are in luck! You have stumbled across *checks paper* Annika5825. What? You know what call me Ani (like in Star Wars, get it? *nudge nudge). Hopefully all of you are very nice people and if you aren't then I guess you'll leave me some very** ** _nice_** **comments in the below.**

 **What was I getting at? Oh yeah! This is my first story on Fanfiction but it is not my first story, I think that my stories are pretty good but then again I think everything I do is good (except for sports and anything exercise related). Getting of track again.**

 **So hopefully you guys like my story, going to apologize in advance for all the spelling, grammar and like general information mistakes I'll be making. If it really bothers you, comment what is wrong and I'll try and fix it as soon as I can. So just general warnings, this is a story that is based off an anime (Death Note), you don't have to watch the anime to understand it but if you do you'll see all the references I make (I legit, research this schmuff).**

 **So all the dialogue, just pretend it's Japanese; all the original characters' names will stay the same. The main character's name is English because she is American. I think that is all the announcements I have to make.**

 **Are you still here? Are you seriously reading this entire giant-ass beginning? WELL GOOD FOR YOU! Give this girl/guy a cookie! Okay, I hope you like this story, I'm also thinking about doing a Soul Eater One Shot book so keep an eye out for that.**

OoOoOo

People were staring at me. You would think I would be used to this, people always stare at me. When I graduated Police Academy and joined the force at fourteen, people stared. When I worked on a highly difficult murder case with L and solved it at sixteen, people stared. So being stared at isn't strange.

I wondered why they were staring at me now. Subtly I lifted my arm and sniffed, surely they couldn't smell the sewer? I showered eight times! I lowered my arm and concentrated on the buildings passing by. I haven't been in Tokyo in two years. Not since I worked with L…

People are still staring. Maybe they think I'm dressed strangely. Maybe it's the pink hair.

OoOoOo

I walk into the police building and am greeted by a blast of refrigerated air. The desk is manned by two officers, both look bored out of their minds. I walk over and rest my hands on the counter.

Officer 1 looks up at me, Officer 2 barely deviates his attention from his coffee. _Whoa there boy, don't strain yourself_.

"Can I help you?" Officer 1 asks, although his tone implies that he does _not_ want to help me and wouldn't unless he was paid for it, which he is.

"I need to see L." Nothing. "For the Kira case." I clarify.

Amusement briefly passes over Officer 1's face as he gives me a onceover. I clench my teeth slightly. I'm eighteen but due to a combination of my slight stature and less than average height I look younger.

I can usually work this to my advantage but it's hard for people to take you seriously when they think they're talking to fifteen year old.

"Are you sure you know what you are talking about, sweetheart?" Officer 2 says, leaning against his computer monitor, trying to act like a cool suave cop I assume. It's a hard thing to do when you have a bad comb over, greasy toothpick mustache, and coffee stains on his teeth.

"I'm Carter Bane." I say sliding my ID over. A flicker of recognition on Officer 1's face. Ah, so I'm known. "I helped L solve the January-December Murderer."

Officer 1 looks at my ID doubtfully. Then he looks at his partner doubtfully. Then he looks at me doubtfully. All kinds of doubtful looks being exchanged.

"Look." I say, exasperated, "You can just call L and have him-"

"L is a world famous detective." Officer 2 says, his voice dripping with scorn, "And is currently busy solving the Kira case. He cannot just drop everything and come down to deal with some wannabe-"

The shrill tone of the phone interrupts him mid spit.

"Hello?" Muffled noise.

"Oh Mr. Watari" More muffled noise.

"Oh. Oh, of course. I'll send her right up."

Officer 2 puts the phone down and coughs bashfully.

"Well, your ID looks in order. Here are the current files on the case, they are currently meeting in Room 304, last one on the left."

He hands me back my ID and a thin yellow envelope with a large K in the middle.

"Thank you." I say sarcastically as I grab them.

His mumbled reply is cut off by the door.

OoOoOo

 **Sooo, how was it? Show of hands, who likes it? Who is typing an encouraging response to me? I'm super, super, super sorry that it's a little short. Okay a lot short. You still like me right? I'm probably typing the next one as you read this. I'm not sure how my schedule will work out but I'm hoping I'll have Ch 2 up by next Wednesday, maybe Thursday, Friday, maybe Sunday at the latest. You know what, I'll have it up by next week, okie-dokie?**

 **Byesies, Ani**


End file.
